777: Tales of Nny and Sybil
by LadySilvermist
Summary: Nny returned from his vacation a Calmer, albeit insane, man. One day, he awakes to find a strange girl in his house, claiming to have sprung from his brain. Together, they live, love and kill, as all the best insane people do. Each chapter, while not quiet stringing together in a logical fashion, is a scene from their life together, told from both Nnys and Sybils points of view.
1. The First Meeting

Hi. My name is Sybil. And well…I'm not really sure if I'm real. I mean, you know…I might be. Then again, I might be all in Nnys head. I am a product of his imagination, I'm the last one…all the others are gone. I'm the only one. I'm flesh and blood, but I started in Nnys imagination... I didn't even know if Nny liked me at first, really. All I know is that one day, I was just here. I had no name or anything. Nny was sitting on the couch, and then I was just_ there. And Nny didn't see me. _It took close to a month before he did…I felt so alone, I really did. I tried everything. I broke things, and I yelled, and I talked, and I wrote on walls…he didn't see a thing. Then one day, I sang for him. I knew he couldn't see or hear me, and while that made me feel lonely, it also gave me the ability to take down any walls I would have otherwise had. He was asleep (a very, VERY rare thing, I think I'd only seen it once in that whole long month). And he started whimpering. He covered his ears, and cried a bit, and rolled about fitfully on the ragged "mattress". For the first time, I actually tried to touch him. I found that I could. I Lay down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't wake up, but I didn't mind that, my holding him in place made him stop flipping out. But he was still crying. Then I got an idea. When he was awake, he didn't notice me, but when he was asleep, he felt my embrace…maybe he could hear me in his sleep too? I held him tight to me and began to sing, a quiet, careful melody.

_''_ _He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack_

_His backpack is all that he knows_

_Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside to save his life_

_He crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind, the way pushes him whispering_

_Must have been out of his mind_

_Midday delusions of pushing this out of his head_

_Make him out of his mind"_

I trailed off as he began to stir. He rolled over and saw me. I was overjoyed. He SAW me! He really, really SAW me! My joy was short lived though, because then Nny grabbed the knife he keeps in his boot. He lunged for me, missing my leg by a mere centimeter. I jumped up and ran, feeling my heart pump in my chest (that's got to be proof I'm real, right?). He chased me through the house, and a campy tune sprang up in my mind. I ignored it and kept running, but he caught me. Of course he would, he's NNY, why did I think I could escape? I flattened myself against the nearest wall. His hand wrapped around my throat, those wide, impossibly bright eyes trained on me. I was scared, of course, but I didn't fight it.

"Who are you?" he ground out, his teeth clashing against each other.

"I don't know," I wheezed out. "I don't have a name yet!" Nny looked at me curiously. I shuddered as he ran the knife along my cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't have a name…you haven't named me yet…" I said quietly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!'' he shouted. I flinched as his grip tightened on my throat.

"You created me! I, I came from you, from your mind, a month ago! I don't have a name until you give me one!" I was beginning to panic. I knew for sure that he had created me, but I didn't know how, or anything!

"Hmm…" Nny looked me right in the eye. Those large emerald green orbs searching for evidence of a lie in my soft blue ones. I guess he believed me, because he let me go. I fell to the ground and coughed as Nny walked in the direction of the living room. I made to follow him, and found myself pinned against the wall again. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled, the knife held level with my left eye.

"I was following you, I'm sorry, I don't know any better yet, and I haven't had time to learn! I'll stay here until I'm told to go elsewhere," I said. He released me and I slumped to the floor and sat, waiting for instructions. Nny stood there scowling at me.

"Get up," he growled. I jumped to my feet, but didn't move. I didn't want to take a knife to the eye. Nny was still scowling at me. "So, what, I have to train you? Like a dog?" he snarled.

I nodded. "Yes, sir," I said quietly. "I already know some things, but you'll have to teach me the rules, and how to interact with other people."

Nnys eyes suddenly softened. "You're really more like a kid than a dog, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "Like maybe a really intelligent but homeschooled 8 year old."

"How old would you say you are, physically?" He asked.

"22," I answered automatically. I had no idea why but that age felt completely right.

"Well, we're the same age. I would think I would have created someone younger, or older. Or a dog. I like dogs." Nny looked at me carefully. "Stay here." He walked off. I stood in the hallway, waiting. I was jittery. His house (our house?) creeped me out, so I started singing again.

"Girl,  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come  
To go deeper

Girl,  
Your final journey has just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper

No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear…"

"What are you doing?" Nny asked. I hadn't even heard him walking back this way.

"Singing, sir," I said. "I'll stop if you don't like it."

"No, No…its fine…I'm just wondering where you learned that song. That's not my style of music, although it works well for your voice, really." He looked at me. "Well? Where did you learn that song?"

"I…I don't know," I replied. "There are a lot of songs just in my head…some are about me, and some are about you, and some are about people I don't know yet, and some are about…what you do…in the basements. I don't know where they came from," I knew I was rambling but I didn't want him to think I was lying earlier about not knowing much.

"That's…odd." Nny waved his hand. "That's not important right now. You need a name. You can't just run around without a name. It's rude to people who might want to talk to you. Like me, maybe, if you're worth talking too."

"Well, ok, um…what do you want to name me?" I asked.

"Why should I have to name you? Too stupid to name yourself? I don't like stupid people!" He brandished his boot knife at me menacingly.

"No, Sir! I'm just, um, it would be improper! A child cannot name itself! Nor can a dog! Or, or a painting! You created me, you're the only one who can really name me!" I said frantically, fighting back tears. I finally became real, and I was going to die because of my naivety.

"Oh, right. I forgot for a moment I created you. Ok…well then how about Sybil?" Nny said musingly.

"I like that," I said softly. I smiled a little, and a large grin swept over Nnys face.

"Well, now that you have a name, proper introductions can be made. Hello, my name is Johnny C., but you can call me Nny, for short." He bowed low, his hair tickling his face a little.

I curtsied. "Hello, Nny," I said happily. "My name is Sybil. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

This is the beginning of my story. My first real interaction with Nny, and the gaining of my name.


	2. A Dark Side And A Small Tiff

_**HI! Author here. Um…this is an angsty chapter. Just saying. Uh..i don't own any of the songs. Or the characters. Except Sybil. She's mine. Sorry about Nny being a bit OOC…Songs from last chapter were The Bird And The Worm by The Used, and No Fear by The Rasmus…Don't worry, Sybil wont call Nny 'sir' for the whole story…ahhh…enjoy**___**,_,**

Over time, I began to learn the ropes. Nny wasn't very patient, so I often ended up getting yelled at or having knives chucked at me, but he didn't kill me. Nny forced some of his captives to scrub one of the rooms clean, and set up a bed of sorts. It was really just a ragged mattress with rips and tears accompanied by a thin blanket, but I knew Nny was doing his best, considering he's a crazy man with no use for mattresses because he doesn't sleep. I didn't mind it at all, because I didn't sleep too much either. I slept a lot more than Nny, but not nearly as much as a regular person.

Nny was good to me for the most part. He'd get mad at me sometimes, but then he remembered I didn't know any better. He wasn't patient, but he was forgiving, because I never intentionally trespassed against him. After a few days, I figured out how to make myself useful. I washed dishes, I cleaned rooms, fed victims, cleaned knives, oiled torture machinery…I was doing chores like crazy. And then one day…I found a darker side of me, something horrible. And I hid it, I hid it from Nny and for the most part, myself. I committed atrocities beyond even Nny in that basement one day. After that I was a bit…different. At first Nny didn't really notice, but one day he came home from a run to the 24/7 a caught me handling his favorite knife. It was a long bladed thing, with a thick handle, a sphere with a smiley painted on just above the hilt.

Nny dropped his Brain-Freezy on the floor. 'WHAT THE UNHOLY FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KNIFE YOU DIM-WITTED WRETCH?!" he screeched and rushed me, knocking me to the floor and pinning me there. He snatched the blade from me and pushed it against my throat. "You have exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself!"

"I was polishing it, sir," I said, as calmly as I could. I had learned that panicking made Nny more violent. "I noticed that some of your other knives were starting to rust, because of the blood on them, and I know this one is your favorite, and I wanted to make it shine for you, I sharpened it too, if I stepped over the line I apologize!" I could feel my eyes widen as he pressed the tip of the blade against my upper arm. It cut me easily, the blood running freely down to my elbow.

"Hnn…" Nny grunted. He got up off me. I made a move to get up, and he glared at me. ''Stay."

"Yes, Sir," I said. I lay back down on the floor as I heard his footsteps fade down the hall. I lay there for a good five minutes before I heard his boots clicking back up the hall towards me. He knelt down beside me, a bottle of antiseptic in his hands. He poured some of it on the wound, then dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball he pulled out of his pocket. From inside his other pocket he produced a roll a of gauze, and bandaged the wound.

"…Sorry," he said, sounding a little weary. He looked down at the floor, almost seeming sorrowful, like he'd done something awful. Like stomped a puppy, maybe.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wro-"

"THE HELL I DIDN'T!" he screamed, angry again. "WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN SUBMISSIVE?! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING FIGHT BACK?! YOU JUST TAKE EVERYTHING I DISH OUT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IM CAPABLE OF?!_**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE ONES DOWN THERE, SO STUPID- **_"

I hit him. Hard. I swung my fist and caught him right in the jaw. His head snapped to the side, and blood dribbled from what I assumed was a cut in his mouth. He slowly turned his head back to me, pain and hurt and something like fear in his eyes, mixed with disbelief and a touch of anger.

"_I am nothing like them," _I snarled angrily. I rose to my feet, gliding upwards like smoke. "_I don't fight back," _I hissed quietly, "_because I could hurt you. I could hurt you badly, love." _My voice darkened, a slight accent coloring it. _"I know exactly what you're capable of. But you…you know nothing about what I can do. I don't fight back because I don't want to hurt you. I've had a little fun with some of your prisoners, and if I fight back, I might lose control, and I might HURT YOU, I MIGHT HURT YOU NNY AND I DON'T WANT TO NNY I DON'T WANT TO!" _I was aware that I was ranting, but I couldn't stop it. I had begun to twitch, my whole self jittering. One of my hands tangled itself in my hair and pulled, and I took off down the hall.

I found my bedroom door, and ran into my room. I locked the door and collapsed into a ball on my bed. I could hear Nnys boots clicking down the hall. He stopped in front of my door. I prayed he didn't try to open it, because I didn't want him to look at me. I couldn't control myself. I was weak. He started tapping at the door.

"Sybil…"he called through the door. "Sybil…Sybil…Come out, and talk to me…I have divested myself of weapons, I will not harm you…"

"I'm not worried you'll hurt me! I'm worried I'll hurt you!" I called back.

"Sybil, what are you feeling right now? Tell me," He said. A song bubbled up on my lips and I spit it out.

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

I shuddered as the ugly song spilled out of me. Every word was true and I hated it, I hated it so much, I was flawed and flawed was bad because HE was so flawed that only someone perfect could help him…__

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

Not under lock and key anymore, is it? I let it out, and if it happens again, I might hurt him. I only hit him this time. Next time I might stab. Or worse, I might bite. I might bite…and drink...and drink…and drink his body dry.__

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"  


I don't just feel like one, I AM one. I'm a dark thing, a scary thing…I have no idea how deep it runs. Its been there for a week or so, since I first ventured into the dungeons and found the joys of Nnys work, the satisfaction or hurting and other things, things Nny would never do, drinking blood and forcing prisoners into a death match…

_"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"_

I was done. I shut my mouth and curled up further on the bed, willing myself to disappear. This was our first fight.

_*****Nnys POV*****_

I stood on the other side of Sybils door, my head leaned against it. Her voice was soothing, even when twisted into lyrics of self-loathing, rage and sorrow. I felt…bad. I had obviously caused her current distress. She'd been fine until I started yelling. That was rather confusing, honestly, I yelled at her a lot, why did it cause such a reaction this- oh, right. I compared her to my victims. Heh. Maybe that was a bad move, in retrospect. How can I fix this… I wandered into the kitchen for the first time in about a week, and nearly gasped. Holy fucking tamale shit, it's CLEAN in here! Dishes were done, and put away in cupboards. The floors were swept and mopped. OH BITCH NUGGETS THE FRIDGE IS ORGANIZED! I craned my neck in every direction. Holy buckets of rat sperm, Batman, there are no cobwebs on the ceiling! Is this what she's been doing with her time? Cleaning for me? Well, that and torturing the human filth in the underground levels…quite awfully, if she's to be believed.

I opened the fridge back up and reached inside. Milk…Yummy MooMoo Ice Cream…Chocolate syrup…I dumped it all into a huge blender and blended it together. When it was good and thick, I poured half into one cup, half into another (damn a clean kitchen is convenient!) and grabbed a pair of crazy straws from a drawer. I went back to Sybils room.

"Sybil…" I called through the door. "Open the door! I uh, I made milkshakes."

"You promise you won't hurt me? Or make me hurt you?"

I smiled at her timid response. She was still afraid of hurting me, but she seemed a bit more herself. Her voice didn't hold that dark edge and that soft accent anymore.

"Well there's never any promise of that. But I DO promise to do my absolute best. Ok?" I smiled at her as she opened the door a crack, her black hair falling across her face.

"…Ok." She opened the door and I handed her one of the milkshakes. We walked to her bed and sat there in silence, drinking our milkshakes. Then she leaned against me. I twitched, ready to stab her, then remembered I was being on my best behavior. Besides it was…kinda pleasant. She wasn't being lewd, or filthy, just…close. I slurped my milkshake. Yeah. This wasn't so bad. Guess we weren't fighting anymore. Heh. Our first make up.


	3. Kitty, Jealousy, and Dancing

_**Uh, Hi. Author again. Um…so Nny and Sybil are doin pretty good. This is a funny chapter, sort of. Um…Reviews would be nice. Song from the last chapter was Monster by Skillet…Um…The song in this chapter is Get Ready To Die by Andrew W.K…uh…gory stuff in this scene…enjoy **_** ,_,**

I remember the first time we had a caller to the house. Nny had finished killing for the day, and decided to watch some re-runs of Scumby. I was in the kitchen, cooking us a dinner. Nny likes my cooking, he says I'm good at it. There was a knock at the door, and I remember Nny being disgruntled by it. Almost no one comes around here. Nny got up and answered the door, and there was a tall, lanky kid standing out there. She was maybe 19, and very polite. She asked if she could come in. Nny stepped back and let her in the house. He shut the door after her with a heavy click, and I wondered if she would make it out alive.

_Nobody runs…_

_Nobody runs…_

_Nobody runs or makes it out alive…_

My lips quirked a little as the song played in my head. That was fairly true most of the time. But this girl seemed pretty nice. Maybe she would survive until Nny told her to leave.

"Greetings, Nny," She said, her voice low and soft. I studied her. She wore a dark shirt and black skinny jeans, and knee high steel…toed…boots…? Like…Like Nnys boots… "My name is Kitty, but you can call me Tty."

OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK FUCKITY FUCK_FUCK_ _**FUCK**_! I can almost see Nny flashing back to the episode with that boy Jimmy who claimed to be fond of his work. This girl needs to leave, now. I don't like her. She needs to go away.

"I'm very fond of your work, sir. You are truly a master of your craft. I was hoping you might teach me."

Leave, Leave you little bitch, you imbecile, you're going to die!

"I've already been practicing. The other day I was at the mall. There was a girl, maybe 14. These guys were hassling her, and she was just standing there, just taking the abuse. I tazed all of them. I killed the boys, but maybe not as brutally as I could have. She was technically a victim, so I just tazed her a few times and let her go with a warning to protect herself next time."

That gave me pause. She was better than Jimmy. Maybe she would be spared. Maybe Nny would let her live.

"Hmm…You have potential." I glanced up at Nny sharply. Surely he wasn't contemplating…Oh, but he was. He was standing straight up, cradling his elbow in one hand while he propped his head up with the other. I felt a flash of an unfamiliar emotion shudder through me. I hadn't felt this yet.

"I suppose I could teach you. It's not like I'll ever need a replacement, I haven't aged since I was 17, and I doubt I'll ever die…but it might be nice to have a killing companion."

JUST LAST WEEK YOU SAID I COULD BE YOUR KILLING PARTNER! YOU SAID IF I DECIDED TO UNCAGE THE MONSTER, YOU WOULD TEACH ME! YOU CAN'T TEACH TWO OF US! _**IT'S NOT FAIR!**_

My mind stopped raging for a second. I took a deep breath. I was okay, I was perfectly calm, and rational. Not sane, but rational. No reason why Nny can't teach us both. Maybe we could compare notes, and correct each other…two pupils to help each other along with the teacher. This could work out-

"Thank you, master," Kitty said. Then she winked at him. SHE. WINKED. AT. NNY.

I grabbed the nearest knife. I stormed out of the kitchen. She looked at me in surprise. "Who-gaaaack!"

"I saw you wink at him, filthy scum-sucking wretch!" I screeched as I stabbed her over and over. I stabbed her everywhere I could reach. Nny stood back, watching me 'work.' I could feel the monster inside me shifting, purring like a kitten. It liked when I lost control. Some of the blood splashed into my mouth and I swallowed it, gulping it down like a Cherry Fizz-Whiz. When I was done, I stood up and looked down at her. I had sliced her up good. I had apparently even pulled her intestines out and stuffed the end of her large intestine in her mouth. Hehe, eat shit and die, right? There was no way she could have survived that. I heard Nny shift behind me and spun around, knife clutched tightly in hand in case he was planning on attacking me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The look on her face! Did you see? Oh, probably not, you've got blood in your eyes…It was hilarious though!" Nny giggled madly (haha, see what I did there?) and then quickly sobered up. "But seriously Sybil, we could have used her. What the fuck did you do that for?" He giggled again. "Not that it wasn't absolutely hilarious! It was. Her eyes, man, did you see? Oh god, I thought they were gonna pop right out of their sockets! OHMYGOODLORDCRISPITYCRITTERC HRISTLOOKATTHAT! One of them did! HA! OH MY BABY MEATHEAD, her large intestine in her mouth, that means eat shit and die doesn't it?! Genius!"

I was torn between a laugh and a snarl, so I made a nasty, choked, halfway-in-between sound.

"Oh…oh God…" Nny wiped away tears of laughter. "I just-" He interrupted himself with another small giggle. "You're so funny Sybil, I needed that today, oh God."

I smiled at Nny and dropped the knife point-down into Kittys eviscerated body cavity. It stuck with a soft 'thud' noise. "You're good at deciphering subtle jokes, Nny." I stretched. My body was sore, my monster was satisfied, and my mind remained in relatively the same condition. I don't know if that last thing was a good thing or not, but at least I wasn't MORE damaged. I grabbed the corpses arm and started to drag it through the hall to the basement levels.

"Where are you goin?" Nny called.

"Gonna put this bitch through the meat grinder," I replied. "Feed her to the filth that are here for treating girls like slabs of meat." I'd say this went rather well for a first brush with Jealousy.

*****Nnys POV*****

I watched in something akin to admiration as Sybil dragged Tty off to the meat-room. Since our fight she had still been submissive, but her dark side peeked out more often. She didn't try to keep it capped all the time. That was good. Suppressing the insanity would only make it fester like a sore. I decided to follow her after a few minutes, but when I turned the corner I couldn't see her. I felt a momentary surge of panic. Had I imagined it all? Was this whole last month a hallucination? My breath hitched and I began to panic a bit more. I couldn't have imagined it I couldn't have i-

"Nny? You coming?" Sybils voice rang down the hall and calmed me. Silly Nny, you're crazy but you aren't that crazy. You imagine objects and voices, not people.

"Yes!" I called back. I scuttled off after her. Heh. Scuttled. Like a bug. Sometimes I wish I was a bug. Well, I used to, but then I realized if I had no emotion, how would I care to protect little Squee? Oh! I need to introduce Sybil to Squee! My mind rambled in that line for a minute, before I came to the meat-room. Sybil had already removed Ttys organs, and was in the process of dismembering her. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh…" she said, glancing up from her work. "Yeah! Actually, yeah, if you would de-bone her? I don't want the sludge to know where the meat came from until they've already taken a bite. I haven't been in their room yet, so they don't know that I'm working with you." She smiled as only the insane can.

We spent the rest of the day grinding, cooking, and preparing Kittys body. Sybils laugh sparkled around the room as she told the human cockroaches what they had been fed. She started to sing, and to dance.

"_This is your time to pay,  
This is your judgement day,  
We made a sacrifice,  
And now we get to take your life._

We shoot without a gun,  
We'll take on anyone,  
It's really nothing new,  
It's just a thing we like to do.

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!"

She was in a good mood, and it was infectious, and I danced with her to the sounds of her singing and the filth on the walls vomiting up chunks of Kitty. I laughed, a real laugh. It was insane, but it was one of actual joy. I was singing, I was dancing! I was having fun! And this song was sooooo upbeat!

"_Your life is over now,  
Your life is running out,  
When your time is at an end,  
Then it's time to kill again,  
We cut without a knife,  
We live in black and white,  
Your just a parasite,  
Now close your eyes and say good-night._

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!"

After we were done tormenting the scum, we went back upstairs. She helped me clean Kittys blood off the floor, and then got us both some Cherry Fizz Whiz from the refrigerator. We sat down to watch some Scooby-Doo, and she leaned against me again. I didn't even flinch this time. This was a nice day, almost like a date. Heh.

A DATE?! What the fuck…Oh, wait. Hm. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Heh. Emotions. Heh heh.


	4. Hey, Johnny, Lets Go Out Tonight

_*****Nnys POV*****_

I can still remember the first time Sybil and I left the house together. It wasn't a planned thing, it just sort of happened. Sybil had been getting restless, prowling the dungeons, poking the shit-heels with sharp sticks I brought in from the yard, that sort of thing. I was getting a little concerned, honestly, because I know how restlessness can be channeled.

I was walking down an underground hallway, my boots clicking on the floor, when suddenly I ran directly into Sybil, so resoundingly so, in fact, that we crashed to the floor.

"Oops, oh, so sorry, my bad, are you alright, Nny?!" She said in a fluttery way. Her voice caught my attention. That was the voice she used when she expected to be in BIG trouble, like when she had killed a scum-bucket I wasn't finished with yet.

"Sybil…?" I asked, my voice colored a bit darker than normal. "Did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

"Uh…uh…well…" She shifted guiltily, as if trying to keep me from looking behind her. I pushed her out of the way and saw blood leaking out from under the door at the end of the hall. I strode towards the door, my boots splashing in the blood. Wow, there was a LOT of blood. Way more than if she had just killed one or two people, but still, why would she be acting so suspicious because of that? It wasn't that abnormal for her to slaughter a whole room, and there was no one in there whom I was saving for special reasons, so why would she be so...

I blinked as I opened the door and stared into the room. I stood there for at least 3 minutes, just staring, while Sybil stood behind me looking down at the floor. I closed the door, shut my eyes, counted to ten, and then looked in the room again. Nope, I hadn't hallucinated. She had actually done that.

"Sybil…"I growled.

"…Yes, sir?" she whispered, staring down at the floor. Oh, she knew she was in trouble.

I leaned forward towards her and stuck my arm straight out behind me, pointing at the open door. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOUR BRAINS FILLED WITH HUMAN FECES? WHAT IN THE HOLY SHIT CHURRO WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm Sorry! I'm just so bored! I thought that would make it better! In my defense, it was entertaining…" She said, wrapping her arms around herself in a self-hug.

I pulled my hand down my face, involuntarily forming a claw and scratching myself just below my eye. "You thought it would be a good idea to unchain 15 relatively new and therefore strong human filth-sacks, give them weapons, and step back?" I stared at her, uncomprehending. How in the name of Senor Diablo could she be that STUPID?

"Well, I told them that only one of them could leave the room alive…I told them that it was a fight to the death, and the one who lived would walk free from the room." She rubbed her arm fitfully. "They took care of the rest, and it really was fun to watch them consume each other in their fierce and selfish battle to stay alive…."

"And what if they had banded together and rushed you, huh? What about that, Miss Smarty-Pants-Mc-Idiot-Pants?!" I couldn't even form proper insults, I was so upset. She could have loosed these vermin in our house! She could've gotten herself hurt or killed! Not…not that I cared, or anything…I mean she was my friend, yeah, but I didn't like love her or anything, i…SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I shook my head fervently to clear it. I stared at her. "Well? What if they had?"

"I told them the room was rigged, so if they rushed me I could set off a trap that would kill them all instantly. They were stupid. They wouldn't have known a bluff from a hole in the head." She shifted around, still looking at the floor.

"And what if one of them had survived huh?" I glared at her.

"I'm not stupid, Nny!" She said indignantly. "I said the winner left the ROOM alive, not the house! I would've stabbed any winner out here in the hallway."

I had to stifle a giggle at that. I had to hand it to her, she was clever. "Ok, but you can't chance stuff like this."

"But I'm BORED, Nny," She whined. I felt my jaw clench. Whining sets my nerves on edge.

"Don't…fucking…whine." I ground my teeth together.

"Sorry," she grumbled. "I just need something to do. There's only so many times you can kill a person before you need a break."

I sighed. "Well, what would you like to do?" She answered, and I felt my jaw drop open in utter disbelief at her idiotic request.

"I'd kind of like to see the town. Go to a club, maybe." She said it with a faraway look in her eyes, like she could already see the club.

"You mean socialize? With…people?" I shuddered and recoiled, my face twisting into a disgusted grimace. She would willingly subject herself to human beings? For ENTERTAINMENT?

"Sort of," Sybil smiled. "I just want to see what it's like outside of the house. I've never been out of the house, Nny, I wanna see the outside for real, not just through the boards on the windows! I wan't to hear music that's not coming from me, I wanna dance to a beat I can hear outside of my head! Please Nny? Pretty, pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference," I replied, quoting her favorite movie. "However, we do need to give you something to do…" I was at war with myself internally. I absolutely HAD to find a way to quell her boredom, but I was extremely adverse to the idea of subjecting myself to the taunting eyes of this towns shit-heels. I gave in after about three minutes of her pleading. "Okay, Okay! We'll go." I said sulkily.

"Oh, yay! Oooh, what will I wear?!" She rushed into one of the rooms where I kept clothing and accessories I liked from victims I had long since disposed of. A bemused smile on my face, I made to follow her. She popped her head around the door. "Uh-uh, Nny. Im changing clothes. Stay out here." With a smile, she disappeared back into the room. With a sigh, I leaned against the wall, listening to her squeaks and squeals of excitement as she found clothes she liked.

"Hey, Nny? What to people wear at the club in town?" She called through the door.

"Oh, the typical emo style that's so trendy right now. Foolish idiots all of them, making a mockery of peoples pain by using it as a fashion statement-" I was interrupted in my thoughts as she came back out of the room. I had to use all of my willpower not to stare. She had adorned her hair with a black velvet bow. A black silk top with long lace sleeves fit snugly to her, cutting off just an inch above her navel. A pair of deep maroon skinny jeans clung to her hips and all the way down her legs to her ankles, and her feet were incased in strappy high-heels. She had adorned her wrists with spiked bracelets, and rings sparkled on her hands.

"Like this?" She asked, turning in a circle.

"Uh, yes, just like that…"why was my mouth so damned dry?!

"Yay!" Sybil squealed, her excitement making her seem very childlike. "Do you wanna change? Or can we go ahead and go?"

"Let's go," I said, somehow both annoyed and enchanted by her sudden childishness. She charged out the door and twirled in a circle on the lawn. I stopped to grab my knife and stuff it in my boot, and then followed her.

"Can we walk there?" She asked, smiling and twirling, staring at everything.

"I guess, if you think you can handle the excitement," I quipped good naturedly. She had an almost innocence and wonder in seeing the outside world that I envied. It made me smile, though.

"Yay!" She skipped in a circle around me, twirling and hopping like a ballerina. "Lead the way, Nny!"

She smiled and giggled the whole way there. Her smile was infectious, and by the time we made it to the club I was smiling too. We sailed through the door without a problem, but just before we got to the inner club, she stopped me. "Nny? Do me a favor?" she asked, eyes wide. You'd think, having seen her work a person over, I'd be immune to those eyes, but im not.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked warily.

"Try to have fun," She said, smiling. "I know that if someone hurts your feelings, you'll want to slaughter the whole club, but tonight, try to ignore them. If they want to laugh at us, just let them tonight. Don't let them get to you. Don't give them any kind of control."

"If anyone but you had said that, I would have killed them for weakness," I stated, "but because it's you, I'll give it a shot." We spent about 30 minutes wandering around the club, her looking at all the pretty people and the pretty lights. Several times I had to stop myself from killing people for looking at her funny. Men, mostly, I knew they had filthy thoughts in their brain. Suddenly, Sybil grasped my hand. I jumped, not knowing it was her, but put my killinstinct on halt when I heard her voice.

"Nny, listen!" She said happily. "Do you hear that song?"

"_When everybody else refrained  
My uncle Johnny did cocaine  
He's convinced himself right in his brain  
That it helps to take away the pain  
Hey, Johnny  
Hey what you say Johnny"_

I strained my ears and then the music swelled. I heard my name in the lyrics. "What song is this?" I asked her.

"'_Uncle Johnny'_, by The Killers," She said, and laughed. "Dance with me, Nny!" She pulled me to the center of the dance floor and began dipping and twirling, pulling me with her in an erratic display of blissful happiness.

"_I wanna go out tonight  
Come a little closer to the city lights  
Levitation aint your only friend  
Levitation coming back again  
Feel a burning in your body's core  
It's a yearning that you cant ignore  
Now I wanna go out tonight_

S-s-superman and hold on tight  
He's convinced himself right in his brain  
That it helps to take away the pain  
Hey, Johnny  
Hey what you say Johnny"

Sybil pulled herself close to me and we flowed like water across the dance floor. It was like no one else was there. For once, I was in public and didn't feel judged or contempted. I felt sane, and wonder of wonders, I laughed. It was a clean laugh, one of joy and bliss.

"_My appetite aint got no heart  
I said my appetite aint got no heart  
Shocking people when you feel that pull  
Shock 'em, drop 'em when you know its full_

I feel a burning in your body's core  
It's a yearning that you cant ignore  
I gotta go out tonight"

We danced to the song, but it was our own dance. Not quite a waltz, but not quite anything else either. It was a dance of joyous abandon. I felt no malice, and no anger, nothing. There was only this song, and this dance, and Sybil. And maybe…hope, too.

"_Hey Johnny I got faith in you man  
I mean it, it's gonna be all right  
He's convinced himself right in his brain  
That it helps to take away the pain  
Hey what you say Johnny"_

What do I say? I say you might be right song, it might just be alright.

"_Tell us what's going on  
Feel's like everything's wrong  
Hey what you say Johnny  
If the future is real  
Johnny, you've got to heal  
Hey what you say Johnny"_

Yes, indeed, there is a whole lot going wrong, but suddenly a whole lot is going right, too! And maybe I can't become sane, and maybe I can't stop the murdering, but I can definitely heal. I can heal enough not to hate myself, and maybe if I don't hate myself, then I can stop the senseless killing, the killing of ones who don't deserve it, like in Café Le Prick. I can be normal! Well, as normal as a homicidal maniac can get.

"_When everybody else refrained_

_My uncle Johnny did cocaine…"_

As the last noted faded, Sybil and I glided slowly back into reality. Sybil gave me a hug, then yawned. "I'm tired now," She said happily. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, that would probably be best." We started to head toward the door, and suddenly from our left came the distinct call of a dickosaurus rex.

"Hey, pretty girl! Yeah, you with the bow! Why don't you ditch the skinny little stick bitch and come spend some time with a REAL man?" I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a tall, muscular guy with his brown hair slicked back from his face with what looked like a full vat of grease. He was learing at Sybil like she was some lewd dancer on display for him. I was just about to reach for my knife when Sybil linked her arms around one mine, hugging it like a stuffed animal.

"NO!" She shouted at him. "Hell will freeze over before I leave Nny all by himself to spend time with a defective thick-headed meatbag like you." Then she slid one hand down to grasp mine and tugged me out the door. "By the way," She called over her shoulder, "Steroids shrink your dick. Stop using them."

We ran all the way home, laughing like idiots, her hand linked into mine. We got into the house and collapsed on the sofa. Sybil leaned against me, and I cautiously draped an arm across her shoulder.

"Nny?" she said sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"This was like…a date, sort of, wasn't it?"

"…yeah. It sort of was."

"Awesome." She fell asleep against me, and I sat there on the sofa, holding her sleeping form until she woke up.

Her first excursion into the real world, her first time at a night club, and her first date, all in one night. That's one hell of a good night, I'd say.


	5. Meeting Squee

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long, I've had a rough couple of months. Short chapter, also sorry about that.**

The day I met Squee was a pretty interesting day. I hummed quietly as I went about my daily chores. A smile flitted across my face as I thought of asking Nny about going to the club again, or just going out for a walk. I scrubbed the counters, put away the dishes, and wiped the blood from the mornings capture off the floor. A loud knock at the door caught my attention, and I frowned. A visitor? Who would be coming to visit us?

"Sybil!" Came Nnys voice from somewhere in the dungeons. "Get the door, I'll be up in a minute!" His cry was followed by a loud squelching noise and a chorus of voices shouting 'Oh My GOD!', as well as the un-mistakable splash of vomit.

I smirked and opened the door, to find a small child on our doorstep. He clutched a ragged, scary-looking teddy bear, and his eyes took up the majority of his face. He was very pale, and stared down at his shoes. ''I-Is the Scary Neighbor Man home?'' He squeaked, his wide eyes getting even wider.

I stood stock still. This was just a kid…should I send him away? What if Nny doesn't like kids? What if-

"Squeegee!" I spun around to find Nny right behind me. He was spattered with blood, but his arms were held wide apart as if for a hug, a huge grin plastered on his face. "You came to visit!" The kid squealed at the sight of the blood splattered all over Nny, causing him to look at his clothes. "Oh! Right, the blood. Don't worry, it's not mine. So what brings you around to visit?"

"D-Daddy told me to go play in traffic, but there was no traffic, so I came to see you." He hid behind his teddy bear, eyeing me sheepishly. "Who's the lady?"

Nny grinned wider. "Introduction time! Squeegee, meet Sybil. She came out of my head while I was sleeping. Sybil, meet Squee. He lives next door and was born completely free of my involvement, to the best of my knowledge."

I knelt down in front of Squee. "Hello, Squee. It's nice to meet you." He smiled a bit, then turned very pale.

"Are you crazy like Nny?" He whispered.

"Nah," Nny piped up from behind us. Squee looked relieved, until Nny finished with, "She's crazy in a different way."

"EEEEEEK!" Squee let out a sharp squeal and ran outside. Nny went to the door and leaned outside, waving.

''Bye Squee! Have a good day!'' He smiled and shut the door, turning on his heel to head down to the dungeons. "Hey Sybil, when I'm done down here could you help me clean up? There is a LOT of vomit."

I smiled and grabbed a bucket and mop, and followed him. _Nny likes kids, _I thought to myself. _Cool_.


End file.
